Empathy
by Ukiby3000
Summary: A one-shot turned into a 'in chapters' fic. An alternate take on how Lupin and Jigen got to meet and get involved with each other. Lots of gayness all around and the addition of a mature scene for good measure.
1. Part 1

**Notes: **So, this fic is in 4 parts. there's no particular name for each part because I started this as a one shot and it ended up rogressing to something way bigger.

Anyways, there's sexual content in this, on the third part, but it's nothing OH SO HORRIBLE. Is just normal yaoi sex. There's not even bondage in it and I'm sucker for that!

Anyways, I hope you enjoy it, somehow XD

* * *

**Part 1**

All in all, Jigen's life was going pretty smoothly for the past year. Since he moved to the US, everything was going fine. He was able to keep a low profile, keeping the amount of assassins and bounty hunters after his head to a minimum. At most, he would find one once a month, what for him could be considered a huge feat.

But more importantly, he was living alone. No one around for him to worry about or, like in most cases, to ultimately back stab him. He had enough with broken relationships, so, he decided to keep himself away from them, and he was doing a fairly good job.

To live alone like that was nothing new to him and it actually felt quite nice. The way his last relationship ended wasn't exactly pleasant, so he was more than OK with his present loneliness. It was almost too comfortable to sit around his small apartment all by himself, drinking and jumping through the TV channels until he would fall asleep on the couch.

In all honesty, he thought he had finally found a lifestyle he could really get used to.

That was yet another week without anything out of the ordinary, or so Jigen thought when he woke up on that Thursday morning, after a rare night of sleeping on his bed. It made no difference to sleep there or on the couch. He never really slept well and would always wake up countless times throughout the night. He couldn't really remember when he had a full night of sleep.

And as much as he wanted to stay in bed and try to sleep some more, he had things to do. He had to go out since he was running low on food and those weren't going to buy themselves, and he also needed to get some money and get it fast, since he was running low on that as well.

But first things first. He got up from his bed, not bothering to make it afterwards. It has been a while since he bothered about such things. That was actually one of the 'advantages' of living alone. No one would judge him if he let things scattered all over the place or if everything was clean or not...

He put on his regular attire and left the small apartment, but not before getting his gun and putting it on his belt, behind his back, as he always did. In his position, going out in the streets unarmed was just like asking to be killed.

Upon hitting the street, the city was already bustling with life. He choose to live in a place relatively busy like that because being somewhere isolated would make it easier for people to recognize him and hunt him down. Amidst all those people, he felt a little bit more secure.

While walking through the crowd, it was more than common for him to bump into people, and that day was no exception. Although, something slightly different happened.

Usually, when people bumped into him, they wouldn't even take a second look to apologize or anything. Jigen was more than used to that and he himself couldn't care less about the people he brushed against. So, when he ran into that random guy and actually heard him say something, Jigen couldn't help but feel slightly surprised.

"Sorry! I wasn't looking!" the man said, smiling as he looked somewhat embarrassed.

"... Nevermind," Jigen answered quickly and went back on his way. If the exact same thing had happened a year or so ago, he would be way more empathic about it. But he was trying to keep a certain distance from everyone, all the time, so even being slightly polite to people was out of chance.

It didn't take long for him to get to the small grocery store where he used to go. Getting inside, he quickly grabbed all the stuff he needed and, after paying, he left to the crowded streets again.

Despite having fallen into a routine of sorts, Jigen didn't really care. If being in a routine meant that he wasn't going to be taken advantage of, he was more than OK with it.

Although, sometimes his routine was broken by an occasional crook thinking it could take on him. And apparently, that was one of those days. As soon as he left the store, he felt that familiar feeling that someone was following him, and that wasn't just his paranoia talking.

Thinking that he was being followed by the regular assassins that were always after his head, he took a quick turn into an alley and then went to a slightly emptier part of those crowded streets. There was no need to involve other people in whatever mess he was about to get into.

When he finally took a turn and reached a deserted street with no exit, he heard footsteps behind him. And those came to a top, Jigen didn't bothered turning around before speaking.

"Who are you?"

"Would you please look at me when you are talking? I hate when people have their backs turned to me."

Jigen quickly turns around, recognizing the voice as the one he heard from the man he bumped into earlier that day.

"You again... Answer me: who are you?"

"You don't know me?" the man seemed surprised. "Why, I'm offended, especially after all the time I spent learning all I could about you, Jigen Daisuke."

The gunman stayed in silence. So, whoever that guy was, he certainly was looking for him.

"Why, my name is all over the news. Don't you ever watch TV? Or read the papers? I'm the one and only, Lupin The Third!" He said, a clear air of superiority on his voice as he spoken.

"I heard about you. I just never really bothered to pay attention to your face. If that's all you wanted to tell me, excuse me..." Jigen shrugged, as he started to walk towards the thief with the intention to go away.

"Well the thing is… He-Hey now! Don't leave me talking alone like that!" Lupin protested, his smile being replaced by a frown as Jigen walked past him.

"Look, unless you are here to try and get a reward on my head, you are wasting my time. And yours as well," Jigen kept walking, until he heard the click of a gun behind him, what made him stop on his tracks.

"Why, what if I'm here to get a hefty price for your carcass?" smiling again, Lupin kept on aiming his Walther P38 at Jigen, his eyes narrowing. "Would that be worth of your time?"

"Do you really know who you are dealing with?" the gunman gently put his bags down on the ground.

"Of course. Like I told you, I learned everything I could about you. I know there's a lot more to learn, but I guess that I have enough at the moment."

"If you know me so well, then you know you are going to die, right?" Jigen pulled a pack of cigarettes and a lighter from one of his pockets and lit up a cigarette, taking a drag from it. If anything, that thief could be a nice distraction, even if briefly.

"I wouldn't worry if I were you. No one can kill me," Lupin grinned, his eyes gleaming with excitement.

"You are quite full of yourself, aren't you?" the gunman turned around to face the thief. "I hate people like that."

"Well, and I hate assassins, so I guess we are even," Lupin felt his finger tense around the trigger. Even though he had no intention to shoot, he really couldn't hold back his enthusiasm. He had been following that man's tracks for a while and he finally had the time and opportunity to be face-to-face with him. That was quite the thrill.

Jigen reached for his gun and pulled it from his belt, pointing the gun on Lupin's direction, but not really aiming at him. At least not yet.

"Still, you are different," Lupin released the tension on his index finger as he kept on looking at Jigen's face, not really bothering about the gun pointed at his general direction. "You have something else that all those other mindless killers out there lack. I like that, and that's why I decided to make you an offer."

"Offer?" Jigen sounded slightly intrigued by that.

"See, it gets pretty lonely after a while to steal all those people and places all by yourself. I really could use a companion once in a while. So, what you say we become partners?" Lupin smiles warmly at Jigen.

Behind his hat, Jigen can't help but raise an eyebrow at Lupin's sudden change of demeanor. If that's what he wanted to say from the start, why pull off that whole act? Was that stupid thief testing him or something?

Either way, the gunman didn't really feel like accepting that _offer_. The last thing he needed was a partner. Specially one that seemed as self-conceited as the man standing in front of him.

"No thanks," Jigen simply responded, putting his gun away and picking up his bags once again, ready to leave.

"Wa-wait! Are you really going to walk away like that? I'm still pointing a gun at you!" Lupin shouted, stomping on the ground.

Paying no mind to what the thief was saying, Jigen just turned around and started walking away, much to the thief's consternation. He frowned lowering his gun and putting one hand on his waist.

"Well, I guess that all those things I heard about you were lies after all. I mean, you don't look that impressive," Lupin said, putting his hands behind his back. Suddenly, he hears Jigen drop the bags he had in hand and quickly pull his gun again, now aiming it straight at Lupin's head.

"You really like to push your luck, don't you?" Jigen lashed out at him. He was trying hard not to kill people unneededly, but that guy was asking for it.

"Don't you remember what I said? I can't die. You can pull that trigger but you aren't going to kill me," Lupin grinned, putting his hands up.

_Bastard…_ Jigen thought as he cocked the gun and pulled the trigger. There was indeed a loud bang sound as he shot, but what came out of his revolver wasn't exactly what he expected. Instead of a bullet, the only things coming out were some strings of serpentine and a handful of confetti. Jigen couldn't help but stare at his gun with his eyes wide open, but he quickly shifted his attention to Lupin when he heard the thief laugh.

"Your face! It was priceless!" Lupin clasped his hands together, visibly satisfied with the outcome of his plan. "I thought you would notice that this isn't your real gun. Yours is here," producing another revolver seemingly out of nowhere on his hand, the thief threw the gun next to Jigen's feet, as he still looked at him in visible disbelief. "I replaced it when we bumped into each other back there. It was too easy."

Filled with anger and frustration, Jigen quickly grabbed his gun from the ground and shot at Lupin, who just seemed to avoid the bullets with relatively ease.

"C'mon now! I was just kidding!" Lupin shouted, jumping to a nearby balcony to escape the shots. "Where's your sense of humor?"

Even more furious about the fact that Lupin escaped his bullets so easily, Jigen quickly reached for the bullets he had in his pocket to reload the gun. Although, when he turned to look at the balcony again, Lupin was gone.

"Where are you?" the gunman shouted, his patience long gone by now.

"Up here!" The thief answered playfully, from a balcony behind Jigen, way higher than the one he was before. "Honestly man, you should go to some anger management sessions or something. It's not healthy to be that pissed off so easily."

"Grr… SHUT UP!" Jigen started shooting at the balcony's direction, making Lupin duck for cover.

_Geez, this guy has quite the temper... _The thief thought to himself as he heard the bullets hitting the cement wall behind him. _Heh, that'll be fun!_ He couldn't help but grin. He was actually glad things weren't going to be _that_ easy.

Soon enough, the gunshots attracted too much attention and both men could hear the faint sound a police car's siren approaching their location.

"Look at what you done!" Jigen said, putting away his gun and quickly grabbing hi bags again.

"What _I_ did?" Lupin emerged from his cover, sounding highly bothered by the comment. "Excuse me, but as far as I know I wasn't the one going 'trigger happy' all over the place!"

Letting out a small grunt of frustration, Jigen started to look for a way out of that no exit street, to no avail.

"Hey. Mister Grumpy. Over there," Lupin pointed at a thin passageway that was almost hidden by a whole bunch of garbage cans.

Looking at Lupin and then at the way out, Jigen's blood boiled at the 'nickname', making him look up at the balcony again, ready to lash out yet another rude line at the thief, just to find out that he was already gone.

_Son of a… _Not having time to complete his thoughts, as the siren was getting closer, Jigen just ran to the small opening, pushing away one of the garbage cans to clear his path. When the police arrived at the scene, both men were long gone.


	2. Part 2

**Part 2**

The rest of the week was just more of the same. Jigen would have to go out and, no matter where he went to, Lupin was there to bother him about that 'deal' of his, just to be turned down by the gunman yet again. Those encounters didn't involve a fight like the last one, since they would always stumble upon each other on crowded areas of the city, but that didn't stop Jigen from cursing Lupin under his breath or him trying to hit the thief in a more 'discrete' way to hopefully repel him.

Although, none of that seemed to work, until Jigen decided not to leave his apartment. He wasn't going to take chances and cross paths with that thief, again. Specially because Lupin simply _loved_ getting attention to himself, as Jigen was trying his best to get as little attention as possible. Still, on Saturday he needed to leave to get the money he was supposed to be getting at the beginning of the week, wasn't for his recent 'distraction'.

With a sigh, he got his gun and opened the front door of his apartment, just to be greeted by a small box by his door. Said box was roughly the size of a shoebox, and was wrapped in golden paper and had a nicely made red ribbon tying it up.

Jigen's first thought was that it could be a bomb in disguise, so he stayed in silence for a second, trying to detect any kind of 'ticking' that could be coming out of the box, but there was only silence.

Then, his expression of worry quickly grown into a frown as realization hit him.

_That thief… _He thought to himself, crouching near the box. He didn't even know if he wanted to find out whatever was inside that box. He picked it up and it seemed quite heavy, what actually got his curiosity. He took the package inside his home and closed the door, going to the kitchen.

Placing the box on the table, he sat down and looked at it for while. A part of him just wanted to open it at once but he was still weary. What if that thief was trying to get his trust just to, ultimately, leave a trap just by his front door?

He softly shook the box with both hands, but the contents inside didn't seem to move much. Whatever was inside that package, it was taking the whole space inside, so maybe it really wasn't a bomb after all. He reached for a pair scissors inside a nearby drawer and cut the red tape tying the box, and then proceeded to slowly cut the wrap.

When the box was finally free from its wrapper, he pulled the lid in one go as he closed his eyes, kind of expecting the worst. There was only silence though and he slowly opened his eyes to peer at the box, but his eyes quickly went wide as he saw what was inside: there were countless wads of money inside, all in bills of 50 and 100 dollars. Jigen could barely believe his eyes, as he started taking off the money from the box, finally coming across a small envelope.

He picked it up and opened it, taking a somewhat small piece of folded paper from it. He unfolded the small letter and read its contents.

_Jigen Daisuke,_

_This is just a small gift from your pal Lupin to celebrate our upcoming partnership! Make good use of it!_

"Upcoming… partnership?" Jigen repeated to himself, not sure if he should be mad or impressed at Lupin's endless determination. He shoved the letter and the envelope aside and stared at all the money in front of him for a moment. Was Lupin seriously trying to 'buy' him?

With a heavy sigh, the gunman put the wads back inside the box, pulling two bills of 100 from one of them. Well, he was told to make good use of that and it has been a while since he had the chance to buy a decent brand of whiskey, so that would have to be good enough.

He opened the front door again and this time left, not really bothering with the fact that he was probably going to cross paths with Lupin eventually. Knowing the he would get good quality alcohol always put him in a better mood so even if he was 'lucky' enough to find the thief, that wouldn't lower his spirits.

From his house to the liquor store, nothing really out of the ordinary happened, so, when walking back home with the bottle of whiskey safely on his arms, Jigen really thought that nothing bad or strange was going to happen. Although, he suddenly felt that particular sensation again. He was being followed, but this time it wasn't Lupin. It felt a lot more menacing than that. And with the streets a lot less crowded than normally, he tried to spot whoever was stalking him, but no luck.

He was suddenly pushed into an alleyway by a bigger man, almost letting his bottle fall to the ground. Jigen quickly turned, already reaching for his gun, but was punched in the stomach before he could finish his action, what made him fall to the ground, next to a wall, and drop his bottle, which crashed to pieces.

"We finally found you," another man emerged from the alleyway and stood by the side of the one that punched Jigen. "Damn, you are sneaky."

The gunman's eyes narrowed as he looked up at the two men.

"Nothing personal man, trust me. Is just that someone promised to pay us a good sum if we, well, if we made you disappear."

Without a word, Jigen quickly pulled his gun from behind his back and pulled the trigger. And the gun just made a clicking sound, much to his surprise. He pulled the trigger again and again, but nothing. Did he really forget to load his gun before leaving his apartment? And at such a time?

"Not looking so menacing now without your gun, hm?" The bigger man said, kicking Jigen on the ribs. Both men pulled their guns from inside their coats and pointed them at Jigen, who just stared at them in utter disbelief. Was that really how his life was going to end? Due to some silly mistake on his part? And by the hands of those two low-level crooks?

"OI! YOU TWO!" A voice came from one of the windows above the three men and all of them looked up, just to see Lupin sitting at the window frame, gun in hand. "I'm really disappointed on you. Don't you guys have honor? Killing a man that can't defend himself?"

"Hmph, and who the fuck are you?" The bigger man said, pointing his gun at Lupin.

"Good God… Does anyone watch TV in this country?" The thief put his hand against his forehead. Why no one ever recognized him?

"It doesn't matter who you are. If you are getting in the way, you are dying too!" The other man shouted, pointing his gun up as well.

_T-That idiot! What the hell is he doing? _Jigen clenched his fists. Sure he couldn't care less about that thief, but he also didn't want to involve people that had nothing to do with his life in his problems.

"Well, good luck with that!" Lupin said with a clear air of arrogance in his voice as he starred at the two armed men.

Both lost their patience and started shooting, but Lupin just seemed to vanish from the window as soon as they opened fire. They stopped for a moment, looking around and trying to find the thief. Suddenly there were two loud shots and, right after those, the two men fell to the ground.

_How…_ Jigen just stared at the corpses lying in front of him, rather confused. He didn't even know from where those shots came from. And he certainly wasn't expecting Lupin to kill those two men. Suddenly, Lupin emerged from a window across the alleyway and dropped to the ground, walking to where Jigen was.

"Can't believe those bastards…" The thief just shook his head, sounding visibly annoyed, putting away his gun and pulling a pack of cigarettes from his pocket. "They should be ashamed of themselves. Trying to dispose of such a talented man… That would be quite a waste, don't you think?" Lupin stroked a match and lightened up his cigarette, smiling at Jigen.

Getting up, the gunman looked at Lupin and then at the shattered bottle on the ground and he put his gun away.

"Were you following me, again?" Jigen asked, leaning on the wall.

"Why, I really can't help it. You lead such an exciting life!" With a small laugh, Lupin approached the other man a little bit more, even though he knew that, even behind that hat, that he was glaring at him, as always.

"… Idiot," Jigen shrugged, moving away from the wall to walk away and go back home, but Lupin stopped him putting his arm in front of him.

"Hey now! Is that all you have to say to me? No 'thank you Lupin for saving my ass from certain death'?" the thief frowned, sounding genuinely offended. Is that how that guy showed gratitude to others? By insulting them? He had chosen quite the 'partner'.

"I didn't ask for any favor from you," Jigen raised his hand to brush away Lupin's arm and keep going on his way, but was stopped when the thief held his wrist.

"Hey now, I'm not letting you go like that!" Lupin protested, throwing his cigarette on the ground.

"Let go off my arm!" Jigen tried to use his free hand to punch Lupin, but that was also held by the thief.

Clenching his teeth, the gunman started moving around, trying to get rid of the other man's grip. It wasn't his problem that Lupin was willing to risk his life for his sake. He wasn't going to thank him for such a stupid and irresponsible attitude.

"Just fucking let me g-" Jigen's protests were cut short when Lupin pushed him against the nearby wall, the thief's lips now pressed against his own. Even before he could register what was going on so then he could react, Lupin's tongue forcibly invaded his mouth, as his whole body was being pressed against the wall.

The gunman didn't even know what to make out of that at first. For a second or two, even though that was a quite forced kiss, it felt somewhat warm and comfortable. But that feeling quickly vanished and Jigen proceeded to bite Lupin's tongue, who quickly got away from him.

"Ouch! That fucking hurts!" The thief stuck his tongue out, as if trying to check if everything was Ok with it.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT FOR?" Jigen shouted. If it wasn't for the fact that his gun unloaded, bullets would be zooming at Lupin's direction.

"Well, you didn't want to thank me the conventional way, so I thought I should take matters on my own hands. Besides, you have quite the pretty face," Lupin grinned, almost as if he had forgotten all about the bite on his tongue.

"Grr… You!" Jigen felt his blood boil again, as he lunged towards Lupin to punch him, again to no avail as the thief just dodged the attack.

Quickly turning on his heels to face his opponent once again to try and hit him, he wasn't exactly surprised with the fact that he was already gone.

_The nerve of that guy…_ Jigen's fists clenched with frustration as he walked out of the alleyway, the tip of his thumb brushing against his lip as he walked, in an almost involuntary way. He suddenly shook his head and put his hands on his pockets, trying to brush away that weird sensation in the back of his mind.


	3. Part 3

**Part 3** (apologies in advance about how long this part is) 

When Sunday came around, Jigen simply refused to leave the safety of his home. Going out was only causing him trouble lately, so he thought it was wise not to leave under any circumstance. Maybe, if he stayed out of the streets for a while, Lupin would finally forget about him and leave him alone, once and for all.

The morning and evening were pretty quiet, and that quietness wasn't exactly helping the gunman. He couldn't stop thinking about the day before and whatever happened in the stupid alley. When nighttime came around, he was trying really hard not to focus on that particular event, so he decided that his best choice was to try and maybe get some sleep.

Getting to his bedroom, Jigen carelessly kicked his shoes away and removed his tie and jacket, leaving them somewhere on the floor. He actually didn't care much about organizing his clothes before going to sleep. No one was ever going to see his apartment anyways so, why he should bother? He stretched his arms and turned off the lights of the room.

Sighing heavily, he just let himself fall on the bed. He closed his eyes and tried not to think about his present issues. His mind was such a mess of thoughts he didn't even know what to think about first.

Suddenly, there was loud thud in the kitchen. Grabbing his gun from the bedside table, Jigen quietly walked to the room from where the noise came from. As far as he knew, it could be an assassin looking for him or some low-life scum trying to prove something. Either way, he wasn't going to let someone break into his home like that.

He stopped near the door for a moment, waiting to see if he could hear anything else, but there was only silence in the kitchen. Jigen then quickly jumped in front of the door, looking inside the room and taking aim.

Much to his surprise, there was no one there, at least at first glance. He entered the kitchen slowly, eyes checking everything around him. Although, after some throughout search, he found nothing.

_Man... Am I hearing stuff now?_ Jigen thought, with a sigh. He wouldn't be surprised if he was starting to go nuts, taking into consideration all the things that happened to him recently.

He returned to his bedroom, shaking his head as he walked. He needed to sleep a little if he wanted to take that weight out of his head, even if at least for a while. Not that it was easy for him to fall asleep, but he needed to try anyway.

Entering the bedroom, he put his gun on the bedside table and rubbed his eyes, lying on the bed.

"Gosh... What a crazy week," Jigen said to himself, taking off his hat and putting it over his gun. He moved on the bed a little and then closed his eyes. "I just hope that guy finally stops trying to follow me around. He's too loud and obnoxious. He did help me with that money problem and even saved my life, but still..."

"Hey now, who's loud and obnoxious?"

"That dude wh-" Jigen stopped talking immediately and moved on the bed once again to look at the source of that voice. And hell, did he know that voice... But that still didn't change the fact that his eyes widened as soon as he saw Lupin standing there in the middle of his bedroom, arms crossed in front of his chest and a look of disapproval on his face.

"You talking those things behind my back... This hurts my feelings you know?" Lupin said, pouting.

"What the heck are you doing in my apartment?" Jigen shouted, disregarding how late it was.

"Hm? I'm just paying you a visit. That's all!" Lupin explained, with his usual smile back to his face. "After all, I haven't seen you around today. That had to be fixed."

"Just give me one good reason not to shoot you right here, right now," Jigen said, his eyes narrowing behind his bangs. Really, who that guy thought he was to go breaking into people's homes like that? OK, he was a thief, but that still didn't justify things.

"First of all, I'm unarmed. Don't you think it's unfair to shoot a guy that can't defend himself?" Lupin asked, with a fake tone of innocence in his voice. "And also, I'm not here to do any harm. I just want to talk, that's all."

"What if I don't want to listen?" Jigen sighed and turned on his bed once again, covering his head with a pillow.

"Well, I'll talk anyway," Lupin sat on the edge of the bed. "So, I've been asking around and... Why, you certainly had an interesting and exciting life, didn't you? This makes you even more fascinating and now I really want you to join me."

"How many times do I have to say 'no' to you?" Jigen's muffled voice came from under the pillow. "And why choose me? There are hundreds of gunmen out there for you to pick."

"Nah, they are all amateurs. You are the real deal. Besides, like I said, you are fairly good looking. I don't want to walk around with some ugly mofo by my side. It isn't good for my reputation, you know?" Lupin said, his playful smile leaving his lips once again. "And also, I think I might be falling in love with you."

Uncovering his head, Jigen couldn't help but glance at Lupin with a puzzled look upon his face, as the thief just sat there, looking out the window, hardly noticing the eyes that were now upon him.

"What? Are you serious?" the gunman really wasn't buying that. Specially after all that had happened to him in the past.

"I don't really know to be honest," Lupin crossed his arms, tilting his head as if he was pondering about that question. "I guess that I just never knew anyone like you and I'm kind of fascinated, even though all I really know about you is that you tasted great when I kissed you."

Jigen covered his head with the pillow once again. He was trying to forget about it and the tingling sensation on his lips when that happened.

"Can't help but wonder if the rest of you taste as good as your mouth," Lupin laughed lightly, but his smile quickly faded away when Jigen's harsh voice came from under the pillow.

"SHUT UP!" he said angrily, fists clenching. "Why don't you get the hell out and leave me alone?"

"Man, I wish I knew why you are so bitter all the time..." Lupin sighed in frustration. "You definitely need to get some," the thief smiled, playfully running his finger against the fabric of Jigen's trousers. He instantly stopped when he saw that the other man was pointing his revolver at him.

"Don't even 'dream' about it," Jigen's voice came out in a mandatory tone.

"Now, now, no need to get all hostile!" Lupin held his hands up, still smiling. "What did I tell you earlier? Are you really going to stain your honor and shoot an unarmed man?"

"Look, just go away, OK?" Jigen rolled his eyes, putting his gun away once again. "I really want to rest."

"You are no fun you know?" the thief sighed, looking up to the ceiling. The gunman just responded with a shrug and rested his head on the pillow again, closing his eyes. Maybe if he ignored Lupin, he would go away.

The room became silent once again and Jigen supposed that the thief was finally gone, which was a relief. All of sudden though, something heavy was placed on the top of his stomach, what made him open his eyes again. He was just partially surprised to see Lupin sitting there on top of him.

"Get off me you freak!" Jigen demanded, trying to punch Lupin with both his hands, what only resulted on his wrists being caught by the thief.

"You are always so slow. We really need to work on your fighting skills," Lupin tilted his head to the side, as Jigen stopped squirming for a moment, surprised and frustrated by how fast the thief reacted.

"Let go off my hands! Now!" Jigen tried to pull his hands to free them from Lupin's grip, but that action just made the other man get closer to him.

With one firm and swift motion, Lupin pushed the gunman's wrists against the mattress under them and bent forward, his lips touching Jigen's and his tongue invading the other man's mouth with quite ease. Lupin couldn't help but find it funny how he fell for the exact same trick twice.

The invasive kiss continued for a while, with no response from Jigen whatsoever. Lupin didn't know if his lack of commitment to the kiss was because he was surprised or if it was because he simply refused to. Either way, the gunman wasn't trying to push him away. It seemed like he forgot about that. Noticing that, Lupin stopped the kiss and then moved away a little, smiling at Jigen.

"You already gave up on trying repelling me? That was easier than I thought!" Lupin's voice had a triumphant tone to it. He soon moved closer to the other man once again, lips touching one more time. Once again he slid his tongue inside Jigen's mouth with little to no resistance on his way. When noticing a somewhat reluctant but certain response from the gunman, Lupin let go off his wrists so then he could discard his green jacket on the floor, next to the bed. He proceeded to remove his tie as one of his legs slid in between Jigen's.

Interrupting the kiss once again, the thief moved his lips to brush them against the gunman's neck.

"What you think you are do-Aah!" Jigen's body jerked back out of reflex when Lupin sucked and licked his neck. Moaning low, he felt the other man's hands move down on his body, so he tried, in a futile attempt, to push the thief away from him once again, but he ended up just resting his hands on Lupin's forearms.

"You know exactly what I'm doing," Lupin whispered against Jigen's neck, lips brushing against his skin. "You know it and you are enjoying it."

"I'm not... Hmm... S-stop it already," Jigen felt Lupin's hands slide under his shirt and reach for his chest.

"Why should I?" Lupin smiled slyly as his toes rubbed the gunman's nipples. "You are obviously enjoying it."

Trying to regain some control over himself, Jigen started to hold back his moans once again. He wasn't going to let that happen. Not again.

"Get off me!" He demanded, trying to push Lupin away one more time, as he squirmed under the other man's weight.

"What if I don't?" Lupin moved his lips towards the gunman's ear and bit it softly, as one of his hands moved from under the shirt to the buttons in it, opening them slowly. "What are you going to do? Shoot me?"

Jigen felt the first three buttons being opened while trying to find something to say, or maybe trying to reach for his gun still lying on the bedside table... But he couldn't really do anything besides moving under Lupin, weakly trying to push him away. His body and a good part of his mind were clearly not willing to do that.

The thief did notice that Jigen was still trying to repel him somehow, but wasn't exactly making an effort to do so. He couldn't help but grin at that, as he opened button after button on the shirt. When the last one was opened, Lupin moved away slightly to take a better look at Jigen's torso.

"Well, look at that..." the thief slid one finger across the skin of the gunman's chest, stopping at a scar near his heart . "I expected you to have scars, but nothing like that," Lupin moved closer to the other man again, his lips touching his Adam's apple in a soft and slow sucking motion.

Jigen's head moved back out of impulse, giving Lupin more space, even though he soon moved from his neck to his collarbone, and finally to the center of his chest, the thief's tongue brushing against the scarred spot.

_Why am I letting this happen? I need to... to..._ Jigen considered trying to push Lupin away for a second, but that thought didn't last long inside his mind. He felt the other man's tongue move from his scar to his right nipple and that pretty much chocked his inner voice.

As he licked and sucked on the small, pink nub, Lupin could feel that Jigen was clearly fighting against all kinds of sounds that could escape his mouth. The thief couldn't help but commend the gunman's persistence. Even though it was clear that his body gave up, his mind was still standing firm. That was admirable.

But at the same time that Jigen's mind was set to that, Lupin was cooking something a lot more different inside his own. Moving his left hand across that warm skin, he placed it on top of the other man's crotch, his palm softly pressing and rubbing through the fabric.

"Getting hard already? And to think we are just starting," Lupin whispered, his teeth softly biting and pulling on the already erect nipple next to his mouth, what made a somewhat loud groan escape from Jigen and caused his body to slightly jerk back. With that, the thief knew he was slowly, but surely, lowering the gunman's defenses.

Opening the button on Jigen's trousers, unzipping them and partially sliding them down to his thighs, Lupin had free access to the gunman's briefs, his hand sliding under the piece of clothing and his fingers soon wrapping around the other man's cock.

Jigen's body tensed, as he gripped and pulled the sheets under him. Despite all the bad memories that were coming to surface thanks to that whole situation, he couldn't deny that Lupin's touch helped dampening such thoughts, somehow.

The thief's fingers moved up and down slowly in a teasingly manner. It was almost painful for Jigen to be aroused at such a slow and delicate pace. He was far more used to something a lot faster and rougher.

A small gasp escaped from Jigen's lips, as all his nerves seemed to tingle with anticipation. As much as he tried to deny it, it was more than clear that Lupin was getting control over him, and he didn't really know if that was a good or a bad thing.

Using his free hand, the thief opened up the buttons of his own shirt, the movements of his other hand becoming gradually faster as he moved to place his lips next to Jigen's neck once again. And the fastest he acted, the louder and more constant where the moans and groans coming from the other man's mouth.

Lupin suddenly stopped, when he thought it was enough, much to the gunman's dismay. He then reached for his jacket by the side of the bed, looking into one of the pockets. He then took something small from it and discarded the piece of clothing once again, along with his shirt.

For a second or two, Jigen wondered what was that all about. With the bedroom being a little bit dark, it was hard to tell what exactly Lupin retrieved from his jacket, but it didn't really take long for him to get the hint and a strange sensation started to arise inside of him. Was he really going to...

Jigen stopped thinking about that as he was once again kissed by the thief. Then, he felt his underwear being pulled down, followed by the feeling of something cold and somewhat wet circle around his anus, and he instantly knew that was the tip of one of Lupin's finger, covered in lube. He couldn't help but feel tense yet again, his fingers gripping on the sheets.

Slowly breaking the kiss, Lupin pressed the tip of his finger against the edge of Jigen's entrance, breathing against the gunman's lips.

"You still want me to go away?" he asked in a whisper, his digit slowly sliding inside the tight opening, making Jigen's whole body jump slightly as he gasped.

"I... I don't..." the gunman chocked on his words, quickly realizing that those few words he muttered could be easily interpreted as a more than clear 'green light' for whatever Lupin wanted to do next. Although, he didn't completely regret that.

"You don't?" Lupin said in a teasingly manner as he knew he wouldn't get an answer, his lips going down on Jigen's body once again, as he planted countless kisses all over the other man's chest, with his finger slowly moving in and out.

Nothing really escaped the gunman's mouth, aside from a short and sharp gasp when the thief circled his navel with the tip of his tongue. Why he was enjoying so greatly something so 'simple' was beyond him. He actually couldn't remember the last time he felt so aroused. Better yet: did he _ever _felt like that? If he did, he had no recollection of such fact.

Moving his lips away from Jigen's stomach just slightly, Lupin licked his lips, softly breathing against the other man's skin. He was actually feeling pretty turned on himself, to the point where he just wanted to rip apart the remaining pieces of clothing on both of them and just go to what really mattered. But he was trying his best to hold back. For once, his main aim at that moment wasn't to satisfy his own desires. What he really wanted to do was to slowly, but surely, get Jigen's love and confidence. Lupin wanted them to be together for a long time, so those were two key factors for their relationship to actually work. And he sure as hell wasn't going to put it all to waste to satisfy his own impulsive sexual drive.

"Say..." Lupin started talking in a whisper, his lips brushing against Jigen's skin, his finger still slowly sliding in and out. "Have you ever done this?"

"Y-yes... but..." Jigen tried to answer as fast as he could, but he had to stop for a second, trying hard not to choke on his words again as his whole body tingled. "But it... It wasn't like this."

"I see..." Lupin kissed the gunman's navel on last time before moving lower. "Is this better or worse?"

"Be-better," Jigen quickly responded, barely letting the other man finish his question.

Just silently smiling to himself, Lupin wet his lips again and slowly pulled his finger out, before sticking out his tongue and letting its tip slide from the base to the head of Jigen's cock, making the gunman gasp for air. That was certainly a whole lot better than his past experience, so much better, that it felt like a whole new thing altogether. He really couldn't compare both occurrences.

As Lupin kept licking him, Jigen felt his body arch almost against his will, as his fingers dug on the mattress and pulled the sheets, his eyes shut tight. There was no denying that he was - and would be - enjoying that, but something in the back of his mind still bothered him. It was a tiny hint of guilt, since he did little to nothing to prevent that from happening when he clearly made a promise to himself not to let things like that happen again.

When the licking turned into sucking though, that small felling of guilt vanished completely. Jigen put his head back, not even sure of what he should be doing with his body. He wanted to move his arms and legs frantically, but at the same time it seemed like they were paralyzed, somehow. Was he even supposed to be feeling so 'helpless' like that.

"F… Fuck," Jigen whispered under his breath, before a loud moan escaped from his lips. He actually tried to say something else, felt like telling Lupin not to stop, to keep going. But words failed him and all he could do was to let his whole body tremble as he moaned even louder.

With a slow but strong last sucking motion, Lupin let go off Jigen's cock, a thin line of saliva still connecting his tongue to the warm flesh near it. At this point, with that inebriant smell of sex feelings his nostrils, his own erection was begging to be released and his trousers now felt a lot tighter than they should be.

He crawled on top of Jigen once again, his lips going for Jigen's neck as his hands started to open his own belt with a certain dose of desperation.

"God, your whole body tastes wonderful," Lupin breathed against Jigen's skin, as he quickly discarded his belt, unbuttoning and zipping down his trousers. That was already a great release, but he certainly needed more. "Now, take them off."

Lupin knew that he didn't have to detail his request, because soon enough Jigen was moving his legs around trying to get rid of both his trousers and underwear. When that didn't seem to work, his hands reached down for the brim of both garments and he pulled them off, while Lupin got rid of his own underpants, his manhood finally getting a much needed complete release.

While kissing Jigen once again, Lupin reached for the small tube from earlier and covered his cock with the cold and somewhat sticky substance in it. He threw the small tube by the side of the bed when he was done and positioned himself more properly.

"Now," Lupin whispered, his tongue briefly touching Jigen's ear as he lifted the gunman's right leg. "I'm going to fuck you. What you say about that?"

Overtook by lust and desire, Jigen pulled the thief by the shoulders, his lips now just an inch away from the other man's ear.

"Do it," Jigen ordered, with a tone a conviction Lupin haven't seen him use up to that point. "Do it right now."

"Hm... So demanding. I like that," the thief licked his lips before grinning once again, as he lifted Jigen's left leg, the tip of his erection now aligned with the other man's entrance.

Then, he started penetrating the other man slowly, both his hands caressing the inner sides of Jigen's thighs. As his member opened its way inside, Lupin could feel the gunman's fingers tense around his shoulders, his breathing becoming extremely erratic for a moment.

When he was finally all the way inside, Lupin pulled back, the pressure around his cock was really strong and he wondered if Jigen was really telling the truth when saying he had done that before. Although, he soon disregarded that thought as he had more important things to focus on at the moment.

Lupin moved forward again, now slightly faster than before as he felt the tension inside Jigen's body lower a little. Meanwhile, the gunman slid his hands from the thief's shoulders to his back, his nails softly scratching the skin under them.

Pulling out almost all the way and then in once again, for one last time, Lupin started to move his hips in a constant motion, as he watched Jigen squirm under him.

" P-please… Don't stop," Jigen was finally able to let out those words that were stuck on his throat, as he closed his eyes. He wrapped his legs around Lupin's waist and his nails scratched the thief's back a little bit stronger. Suddenly, there was no bad memory nor past broken relationships that could make him feel bad or guilty. That was probably the very first time he felt his whole body shake with pleasure like that, and he certainly liked it.

"Don't worry... I won't," Lupin could feel his own breathing becoming somewhat hectic and his fingers press against Jigen's thighs even stronger, his body still moving at that same somewhat slow pace, making the gunman dig his nails even stronger on his back, moaning loudly with each movement of his body.

"Ah... D-Damn... That's so... so..." Jigen's sentence was cut midway when a scream escaped his lips. He still couldn't believe that was happening. He opened his eyes and looked at Lupin's face, watching him lick and bite his lips in excitement, with his breathing getting more erratic and his groans becoming louder and louder.

The thief had been able to stay cool up to that point, but there was no way he could keep such an attitude for long. With each thrust, he felt his body on fire, and the feeling of Jigen's nails scratching his back to a point that almost hurt was quite exciting.

"You... You like that, don't you?" Lupin asked gasping for air in between words, his moves becoming more intense.

"Fuck, I... I love it," the gunman answered, almost running out of air and closing his eyes again, putting his head back. "Do it... faster."

With no hesitation, Lupin started to move as he was ordered to, each thrust coming faster than the one before, Jigen's nails dug even deeper into his skin with each new motion as he shouted all sorts of profanities.

"I... I can't..." He finally seemed to run out of words when he felt that he was pretty close to the edge of pleasure - and quite possibly the edge of insanity as well, as all his thoughts and senses were blurred for a second or two.

With a few more sharp breaths, Jigen screamed even louder, if such thing was even possible, as the greatest and, possibly, the most unbelievable wave of ecstasy took over his body, forcing his whole body to spasm for a brief moment, wiping all thoughts from his brain for a short while, his mind more focused than ever on the present sensation. At that moment, there was no bad memory in the world that could get him out of that state of trance he was into.

One last sharp breath came out of Jigen's lips, but it was cut in the middle as his whole body jerked back, his mind briefly going totally blank. In no time, he came all over his stomach and chest, a relieving sense of release taking over his body to replace that wave of excitement from just mere seconds ago.

As for Lupin, he barely noticed the gunman reaching his climax, as he was into a trance all if his own, still thrusting in and out as fast as he could, his eyes closed tightly as he was invaded by the same feelings that Jigen had just experienced. His body arched forward as he got closer to his limit, until he finally lost his impeccable rhythm, screamed loudly and finally got his own release.

That feeling of inner warmth was both old and new to Jigen. At the same time that felt terribly familiar, there was something visibly different about it. Not that he cared much for that at the moment, as he was too busy trying to gasp for air and reorganize his thoughts, if there was any thought left for him to organize that is, since it seemed like everything had been wiped from his mind and only what was happening at that very moment mattered.

Searching for some air himself, Lupin withdrew himself from Jigen, but was unable to move away from the gunman, lying down on top of him, his head resting next to Jigen's neck.

A couple of seconds passed with nothing being said between the two men. Even Lupin seemed to be at a loss of words, which was unusual, given how talkative he was, no matter what. The only thing cutting through the silence was their breathing.

When he was able to unscramble his mind, Jigen said under his breath: "What the hell just happened?" He wasn't really addressing that question to Lupin. In fact, that wasn't even a real question. He was just having a hard time believing that he allowed himself to do all that, even when telling himself not to.

"I guess... People call that an orgasm," Lupin smiled to himself, slightly moving away from Jigen so then he wasn't totally lying over him anymore. "And I must say... you had the greatest one I've ever seen," the thief ran his fingers along the other man's torso, their tips getting covered with cum, despite the fact that most of it had been removed when their bodies touched. "Not only that, I loved the way you screamed and moaned all the time."

Turning to face the window, Jigen just shrugged at Lupin's statements, realization finally coming to him. If things were to follow the pattern they always followed, Lupin would get up shortly, get dressed and walk away. The thief would probably be back once or twice because the gunman was a nice 'catch' or something to that effect. But it didn't matter how many times he came back, he would eventually disappear one day, if Jigen was lucky enough not to get shot by him before that. As much as he tried to convince himself that was different, he knew it wasn't. It just felt a little bit better than the experiences he had before. Nothing special.

Although, as soon as Lupin buried his head on the curve of his neck and put an arm around his body, Jigen knew that something was, in fact, different.

"I'm tired..." Lupin's partially muffled voice echoed through the room as he pulled the gunman even closer. "Hope you don't mind if I sleep here."

Not really giving an answer to what Lupin said, Jigen just looked at him, eyes slightly wide. The other man wanted to sleep there, by his side, with an arm around him and his breathing against his neck. Something was definitely different now, but Jigen really didn't feel like getting his hopes too 'high'.

Not one to protest against such an act, Jigen silently consented and closed his eyes, trying to sleep. It took him a while though, since his mind still had some scrambled thoughts and his heart was still racing slightly. But he eventually fell asleep. And he slept like a rock, what was highly unusual for him.


	4. Part 4

**Part 4**

Jigen woke up slowly, with his eyes trying to adapt to the light entering the bedroom. With his sight still a tad bit blurry, he moved on the bed, stretching his arms and legs. Soon enough, he realized that Lupin was nowhere to be seen.

He was about to curse himself under his breath for letting that guy fool him, when he realized that Lupin's green jacket, tie and shoes were still lying there. So, unless he 'forgot' those there, he was still around. That was soon confirmed by sounds coming from another room.

Getting up, Jigen gathered his boxers and his trousers and put them on. He really couldn't care less about putting on his shirt or something on his feet. He was still dazed about the previous night and his brain wasn't really straight. He stepped out of the bedroom and soon discovered the source of the noise: the kitchen. Upon walking inside the room, he was greeted by the nice smell of coffee.

"Ah! You are finally awake," Lupin spun around with a smile to face Jigen. He had his trousers and socks on, with his shirt buttoned only halfway.

"What time is it?" Jigen asked, pulling a chair so then he could sit down.

"Hmm…" the thief checked his watch. "It's around 9 AM. Did you sleep well?" he asked, pouring some coffee inside a small cup.

"... Yes," the gunman answered, not really sure as to why the other man was even bothering about such a thing. Wasn't he supposed to be gone by now? Go away before he started to get attached to him?

Lupin walked to the table and put the cup on it, next to Jigen. "Here. Drink up. We have a long day ahead of us," the thief said with a playful tone on his voice

"What you mean 'we'?" Jigen looked up to face Lupin. What the hell was he talking about?

"Why, you are my partner now. We work together from now on," Lupin's smile faded for a moment, as he seemed offended by the gunman's question.

"I... don't really remember agreeing on that," taking a sip from his coffee, Jigen looked down to the floor again. "Besides, I already told you before that I'm not interested."

"Well, you did say that, but I thought that after I gave you the best sex you could ever ask for, you would be a lot more grateful and helpful," Lupin said, a finger resting on his chin as he seemed to be pondering as he talked.

Jigen almost choked on his coffee by listening to the thief's words, and just looked up again, staring at him with eyes wide open, not really being able to find words to come up with an answer to that. That certainly caught him off guard.

"Don't give me that look as if what I'm saying is an absurd. You know it's true," Lupin sighed, turning around to get a cup of coffee for himself.

Focusing his gaze on a nearby wall, Jigen didn't say anything in response. He didn't because he actually didn't want to say that the thief was totally and absolutely right. Hell, it was almost as if Lupin knew beforehand just what places he should touch, the exact things he should do - and in what order - and the perfect words to use. If Jigen believed in things like soul mates and the like, that would probably be it, at least sexually speaking. It was a little bit too early to judge Lupin, personality wise. As far as Jigen knew, he was a bit of a pain, acted a little bit too much by impulse, and certainly didn't take 'no' for an answer, no matter what. In short, he was one determined bastard.

"Honestly. Anyone else would be thankful for such an amazing night. God, you are hard to please," Lupin said looking at Jigen, taking a sip from his coffee right after. He put the cup down and approached the gunman once again, but this time he walked past him and stood behind him, hands resting on his shoulders.

He slid his hands down, getting closer to Jigen as he bent over, until his lips were in the same level as the other man's ear.

"Maybe you need some more persuasion," Lupin's voice came out as a whisper while one of his hands slowly slid inside Jigen's trousers and briefs, with his fingertips reaching for the gunman's manhood.

"I don't... I don't need anything," Jigen felt his body start trembling slightly just like before, and yet again he thought that he shouldn't feel like that. So, before Lupin could do anything, the gunman forcibly pulled his arms away, getting up from his chair right after.

"Why the hell you don't go away when I ask you to?" Jigen shouted, his back turned to the thief.

Lupin stared at him with surprise at first, but then he just shrugged, crossing his arms. Even his patience had a limit.

"Fine. You want me out of your life? OK, I'm going away. Damn, you are even bitter than I first thought!" Lupin narrowed his eyes in anger and spun on his heels, leaving the kitchen to go to the bedroom get the rest of his stuff. If he was unwelcome like that, no need to stick around.

For a moment, Jigen thought that Lupin was just faking that small tantrum and would be back in mere seconds with that smile plastered in his face, saying it was all a joke and so on. But the seconds passed and it didn't seem like he was coming back.

And all of sudden, Jigen felt a strange kind if panic take control over him. It felt like he was making the worst mistake of his life. What if this time it was for real? What if Lupin was being sincere regarding his feelings? If he was, then throwing him out like that would prove to be the gunman's biggest mistake so far.

Meanwhile, Lupin was gathering his last pieces of clothing around the bedroom. Adjusting his tie around his neck and then putting on his jacket, he had a frown upon his face that clearly showed how unsatisfied he was by being discarded like that. Just when he thought he had found the perfect partner, he turned out the be a big ball of bitterness. He sat on the edge of the bed, a sigh escaping from his lips.

_That moron... What is his problem anyway?_ Lupin thought as he bent slightly to reach for his shoes. Although, before he could complete that action, he stopped midway as he felt two arms wrap around his body.

Jigen was now kneeling on the bed, right behind Lupin, the gunman's forehead resting against the back his head. The thief couldn't help but wide his eyes in surprise with that sudden action.

"Did you really mean it?" Jigen asked, pulling the other man closer.

"Mean what?"

"That you are... In love with me?"

Lupin could clearly tell the insecurity in Jigen's voice. And he couldn't help but find it unbelievable that such a talented man had that much lack of confidence when it came to a matter as simple as relating to people.

"Well, what if I was lying? What would you do?" Lupin asked, his hands resting against Jigen's arms.

The gunman couldn't help but feel a knot form on his stomach as the thief asked him that. A whole wave of unsettling memories surfaced inside his mind, but he tried his best to hold those back and ignore them.

"I guess I would just have to go on with my life then," Jigen closed his eyes and a heavy sigh escaped from his lips. That's what he always did. He kept going on with his life. Mostly running away from those who used him and pretended to like him, just to, in the very end, throw him away as if he was nothing.

As those thoughts came to his mind, he held back that insistent sobbing that kept trying to come out of his throat. He knew that was happening again. At first, everything would look fine and beautiful, and then, everything would go down the drain, as it always did.

"Although, if I'm being sincere, what would you do?" Lupin asked when he noticed that Jigen wouldn't say anything else about his previous question.

There was no answer this time around. A long minute of silence went by and, when Lupin was about to say something else, he felt droplets of water on the upper part of his shirt, but he knew that was no ordinary water. Those were clearly tears and, sure enough, there was a quiet sob coming from Jigen.

Moving on the bed but still sitting down, Lupin turned around to face the man behind him as he smiled warmly.

"Look at that. A grown man crying," Lupin brushed away a part of Jigen's hair from his face to have a clearer look of one of his eyes. "I never thought you were that kind."

Moving his hand to touch the side of Jigen's face, Lupin got closer to him and pressed his lips against the gunman's, his eyes closing in the process. He really didn't understand that guy at all, but maybe that was the reason why he liked him.

Sitting there immerse in his own thoughts, Lupin didn't quite expect Jigen to pull his face closer and kiss him deeply, in an almost desperate way.

Out of sheer impulse, Jigen pulled Lupin by the shoulders and made him lie on the bed, still kissing him fiercely. After a couple of seconds the gunman broke the kiss and finally realized that he was pretty much lying on top of the thief. Although, instead of backing away as he usually would do, he just stood there, staring at Lupin's face as expecting him to say something to break that silence.

"Heh, you are pretty wild when you want to," Lupin smiled playfully. "You should be like that more often. I really like it."

All of sudden, Jigen buried his face on Lupin's chest and his once quiet sobbing had now turned into a hearty cry, the gunman's hands gripping strongly at the other man's clothes.

"Why?" Jigen asked in between sobs, his voice partially muffled. "Why are you doing this? Why are you so fucking nice to me? You... You..." Not finding words to go on, Jigen just kept crying, his tears slowly wetting Lupin's shirt.

Slightly perplexed for a moment, the thief didn't know how to respond to that. He actually didn't know how or why someone wouldn't want to be treated nicely.

Looking out the window of the bedroom, Lupin caressed the back of Jigen's head softly, his fingers getting tangled on the thick black hair under them.

"If you want to, I can be bad to you. I mean, maybe you are into that kind of thing," Lupin let out a small laugh, feeling Jigen's cry stop slowly.

"It's not that," Jigen said in between sobs. "Lupin, do you promise to stay with me?"

The thief's eyes widened for a moment. Not only because of the question directed to him, but also because that was, probably, the first time he heard the gunman call him by the name.

"I can't promise that Jigen," Lupin answered, noticing the other man's fist clench. "I can't do it if you don't want me stay with you."

"I want... I want you to stay," Jigen said, his cry finally over. "Please. I... Really need you."

"If that's the case then I won't leave your side. After all, if we are going to be partners there's no reason why I should do that," the thief grinned widely to himself. It was kind of rewarding to see that all his effort and stubbornness actually paid off in the end.

Just nodding in response, the gunman sat up straight once again, cleaning the last traces of tears with the palm of his hand. He got up from the bed, rubbing his eyes as he walked to the door.

"I'm going to take a shower," he said as he walked of the bedroom.

Lupin quickly sat up straight once again, also getting up from the bed and following the gunman's footsteps. When he got to the bathroom door, he stuck his head inside the small room, his eyes sparkling in excitement.

"Can I watch you while you do it?" He asked, clearly hoping for a positive answer.

"Well… HOW ABOUT NO?" Jigen shouted as he slammed the door against Lupin's face, locking it afterwards.

"AAAH! You monster! Why did you do that?" Lupin started rubbing his nose, tears forming on his eyes. "It isn't like I don't know how you look like naked! I swear you'll pay for this! I mean it!"

Inside the bedroom, Jigen leant on the door and couldn't help but smile at Lupin's tantrum. Whatever was in store for him now that he decided to accept that other man's company was a complete mystery to him, but if anything he was going to have a little fun for a change.


End file.
